


amor de siempre

by transatem



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transatem/pseuds/transatem
Summary: Married life is treating Yuuto and Mamoru well. Right now, it's the first snow day since they've gotten married.A.K.A: A day in the life of two happily married men.





	amor de siempre

“Wake up. Really...you’re even worse than me.”

There’s a repeated gentle poke to his cheek, the bed briefly moves, and then there’s a kiss in the same place, punctuated by another “Wake up!”

Yuuto wakes up to an unusual kind of morning light shining through the window, pure white and clear--it blares through behind Mamoru’s face, where he lays, half off the bed and half on, face rested on his hands just a bit away. He’s still in lazy, loose-fitted pajamas. He’s either not been awake long, or was too distracted to remember.

“Cute,” Yuuto mumbles, a smile already on his face. He seems to be waking up like that a lot lately. “and impatient. What is it?”

“Sorry. I was gonna let you sleep, but--look.” Mamoru shifts out of the way, and gestures towards the window. The landscape outside is a sparkling and shimmering white, everything decorated with a heavy coat of snow. It’s piled up on the outside of the windowsill--a solid few inches, judging by that. Once he rubs his bleary eyes, he can see snowflakes lazily drifting down and sticking to the ground. The sky is cloudy, but it’s a gentle gray. It’s almost surreally picturesque.

“It’s beautiful.” Yuuto says, and doesn’t even notice he’s wide-eyed.

Mamoru’s reached out casually to take his hand between both of his, absent-mindedly running his fingers back and forth across the back of Yuuto’s hand. He smiles. “Right? I happened to wake up, and I saw it, and I thought,” and at this his cheeks flush just a little, his smile gets sweeter, “it’d be our first morning with snow. After we got married, I mean.”

A burst of sweet warmth overtakes Yuuto, as it always does, and his heart thrums against his chest. You can’t blame him. If he’s allowed to have a silly feeling about anything, it can be about remembering he’s married. He hoists himself into a sitting position. “...You’re right. ...How are you supposed to spend that type of thing?”

“You spend snow days going outside, of course! And you spend todays like these together!” Mamoru lets go of Yuuto’s hand and slams his open palms against the bed. “Together with your husband! Now, come on!”

Yuuto’s barely registered what’s happening before he’s being lifted up. “M--wait, wait, wait! We’ve got to eat!”

It’s funner to go through your morning routine with someone to share it with. It’s nice to have someone you always want to be with, his entire body draped inconveniently over your back and shoulders while you try to make breakfast. It’s not that bad, either, to accidentally make way too much in an attempt to impress him with your husband abilities, but Yuuto only did that for the first few months. Mostly. They chatter mindlessly about everything they can think of as usual, they eat their meal, they wash each other’s hair. Mamoru’s foot is tapping wildly against the floor by the time they’re digging through the closet for winter wear.

Yuuto smiles. “You really are excited. Is there something you have in mind? Besides the expected.”

“Not really. I’m just happy to spend time with you. Hey--don’t we have to go grocery shopping, though?”

“Oh, you’re right. I’ll have to remember.”

While he’s buttoning his coat, Yuuto leans over to kiss him, because it’s dawning on him for the hundredth time that now he can do that whenever he wants, and you just can’t waste opportunities.

“Come on, come on!” With that ever-endearing cheerfulness, Mamoru takes his hand and practically pulls him along on his way outside. It’s the same sparkling wonderland as he saw from the window, but with the refreshing bite of cold air, the feeling of snow crunching under his feet, Mamoru’s hand in his hand. It’s then, on the verge of another understanding, one that he really is here, right now, that he realizes.

“...What do we... _do_ out here?” To which Mamoru kindly responds by laughing at him.

“I know you know that.”

“I--well, yes, mostly...but we’re grown men. Married, and all that. Isn’t that...a little...embarrassing?” He’s barely finished his sentence when a snowball catapults straight into his face.

Mamoru has deliberately opened up a terrible can of worms; this can of worms is called Yuuto Taking Games Much Too Seriously, Which Is Kind of a Joke on His Part, but Also How He Has Fun. He builds forts, roughly calculates snowball trajectory and effectiveness, and secretly creates snow bunnies behind the fort to pretend to hold hostage, while Mamoru mainly laughs a lot and much more effectively just continuously throws snow in his face. They look very, very stupid.

Yuuto falls directly on his ass, and thankfully Mamoru can put aside their differences enough to help him up.

“Thank you.” Yuuto says. “I’m not usually the type for peace treaties, but…”

“Will you make an exception just this once?”

“I just might. I think you might’ve just seduced me.”

Their next stop, Mamoru says, is to build a snowman. “You have to,” he says. “If you’re going to do anything, you have to do that. I don’t think the bunnies counted, but they were pretty. You’re good at those! Did you have to kill that one, though?”

“I was trying to force your imaginary surrender. We can resurrect him if you want.”

Yuuto was never good at this, but Mamoru is more enthusiastic about it anyway. He mainly ends up giving Mamoru design pointers, and piling up more clean snow, and gently carving out a headband shape when Mamoru isn’t looking.

“Hey! I was going to make this one you!”

“You can still make it look like me. It can be our child,” Yuuto jokes, before registering _what_ he just said and having to violently cough into his hands.

“!! Are you okay? Do you want to go inside?”

“No, I..it’s not that. Don’t worry about it.”

Once that’s over and done with and on the verge of collapsing under its own weight, they move a bit away, back into snowier territory. The snow is still coming down at that slow, lazy pace, but the sun’s come up higher by now. It occurs to him that he’s been smiling all day.

He reaches out for Mamoru’s hand again. “I think, usually, adults are supposed to spend this kind of day drinking hot cocoa on the porch. Much more sophisticated. Not that I mind.”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in only _looking_ at the snow? Let’s do that, too, though.” Mamoru pulls him closer by the hand, so their shoulders occasionally bump when they walk. 

“It’s alright if we don’t cover all our bases. There might be more tomorrow.”

“That’s true...but, I want to spend as much time with you as possible.”

Yuuto laughs, but it’s more like one small huff of amusement. His face feels warmer. “If that’s your attitude all the time, you’re going to get tired of me sooner or later.”

Their shoulders are almost pressed together now. “Never.”

Yuuto has to rein in his ten-thousandth emotional explosion on the topic of Endou Mamoru Being Too Good of his lifetime. “...I’m holding you to that. What’s next on our agenda?”

Mamoru lets go of his hand. “Oh, right! There’s just one more thing!”

“Oh?”

Mamoru spins around to face him, and Yuuto’s being barrelled into the second he realizes what’s about to happen. He lands on his back, thankfully cushioned by layers of fluffy snow and coats--Mamoru’s arms are around him and his face tucked into his shoulder, and Yuuto has to shift to make his weight less heavy.

The contrast of being surrounded by freezing snow and held by someone very warm is strange at first, but he quickly settles on it being pleasant. Yuuto blinks up at the sky. “...And...if I can ask...what’s this?”

Mamoru pulls away to look at him. “Snow angels, of course! Kind of.” He says, and then gives him a dizzyingly bright smile.

Yuuto makes up for this by pulling him down by the shoulders for a kiss. Even though both of their faces are cold, Mamoru still manages to radiate heat underneath, soft and warm against his lips. They break it off and Mamoru presses kisses all over his face, drawing warmth to the surface, holding him closer--Yuuto closes his eyes and basks underneath his affections like a cat. It’s a mutual favorite.

Mamoru pulls away again. “Hey. Do you remember this time about, uhh...two years ago, maybe, before we were engaged?”

“I do. We went to see the city lights, didn’t we?”

“Yeah. It was fun, wasn’t it? We’ve had a lot of good times together, but,” Mamoru’s face flushes again, in that way it does when he’s about to say something very sweet, “I remember that time pretty well, because I...well, you were standing there, and you had this look--sometimes you try to turn it down, kind of, you’ve gotten better at that, but you were smiling, and you were picking up the pace a little…”

“I was...just happy to be with you. I always am.”

“Right, and I was happy to be with you too! I just remember realizing how much happier you looked--not because of me, but after everything...you did all that yourself. I thought: I’m together with such an amazing person. And of course I already knew that. But I kept looking at you, and I kept thinking of and about you--and I kissed you and you smiled at me afterwards, and in the lights it was really pretty--you have a really pretty smile, did you know that? It’s so nice--and I thought: it’s absolutely going to be you.”

Yuuto’s face blazes warm against the cold, but it’s becoming a gentler cold, a softer wind. The sun’s risen a little more. “So that was when you…?”

“Yeah. I mean, I was nervous! But I kept thinking how I needed you to know I’ll always be there for you, no matter what, so I…”

Yuuto struggles around the weightless feeling in his chest. “I’m...I...I couldn’t be more glad you did. I mean, you...well, I--” Yuuto closes his eyes tightly, forces his way past his flustered incoherency, and opens them again. “...Thank you. I love you.”

“That was cute.”

“...Hush.”

“But really...you shouldn’t thank me. If I wasn’t grateful to have someone as great as you, I’d be the worst. Right?”

Yuuto answers by pulling him back down again.

There was a lack of foresight involved here. After being hit with snow, messing with snow, then laying in the snow for far too long, they’re far too freezing to run the errands they were supposed to, and Mamoru ends up attached to him as he works over the stove again, this time making hot chocolate with cold, uncooperative fingers. He gives himself a nice mantra of ‘don’t go overboard,’ that he repeats as he definitely goes overboard on something Mamoru would’ve probably enjoyed just as well if it had come from a packet. It’s alright. You have to show out sometimes.

He wraps the blankets twice around them both, and tucks in with his head leaning on Mamoru’s shivering shoulder, his hands clasped around the cup. “We’ve still got a lot of time left in the day. Is there anything else you want to do?”

Mamoru’s eyes are closed, mouth lingering on the rim of the hot cup to warm him. He adjusts it, so the side of it presses against his cheek. Faced with such a cute display, Yuuto has to lament it’s too awkward of a position for kissing. “Mm...well, we can’t exactly play soccer outside, so--”

“Let’s not do it inside, either.”

“Aw...it was worth a try. Well, after we run errands, we both probably have calls to make…but, after that it might be nice to just stay inside together. Right?”

“You’re the last person I expected to hear that from.”

Mamoru nudges his shoulder. “Come on, I won’t get restless if I’m with you. I’m sure we’ll find something to do.”

They go on their way. Getting their layers back on is an ordeal, but there’s a good time to be had attempting not to be overly affectionate in public and nearly getting kicked out of the supermarket because Mamoru thought he’d think it was funny if he rode a shopping cart at full speed, and then accidentally knocked over an entire display. 

They hold their free hands on the way home, and Mamoru swings their arms back and forth. The dusting of snow still left on the sidewalk crunches beneath their feet.

And then they set about finding things to do on a snowy day like this one--it’s Mamoru’s turn on dinner, which takes sufficiently less time towards pomp and flair. You can’t ask Yuuto if it’s actually meets his standards or not, because married life doesn’t change that he’s so head over heels that anything made by Mamoru’s hands is practical solid gold. 

Then after a while of chatter, it’s turning up the heaters and splaying out on the couch, and Mamoru insisting Yuuto read to him instead of putting the book aside for the night, which is embarrassing to say the least--he gets used to it soon enough, although he reads faster than he can talk. He runs his fingers through Mamoru’s hair, and periodically checks to make sure he hasn’t fallen asleep.

At nighttime, just a little too late, they enact their normal routine of snuggling as far into each other’s arms as humanly possible.

Mamoru kisses his forehead lazily, pets the loose part of his hair. “Hey--Yuuto?”

“Mm?”

“Are you happy?”

Yuuto realizes he is. Yuuto realizes he’s never, ever been happier in his life, to be able to spend days prancing in the snow like an idiot with the person you love most in the world--that he knew it was going to be good, but not this good--that he’s made it, that he’s made it all the way here, that he’s doing fine. Better than fine. After everything--he’s happy. “Yes. Yes, absolutely. Never more.” Then, in a small burst of self consciousness, he asks, “Are you?”

“Of course.” Mamoru’s voice is heavy with sleepiness and affection, completely matter-of-fact. “I’m too tired to explain it right, but...I think...I’ll never be lonely again. That’s really good.”

Yuuto’s hand moves in small circles on his back. “Never lonely again, huh…?”

“Yeah…” And Yuuto can tell, as he trails off, that he’s becoming way too sleepy to talk.

Yuuto’s up for a while yet, face pressed into his chest and thinking a lot of things--but his last thoughts before he drifts off to sleep are something along the lines of: Never lonely again is a nice way to put it.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was for enki day 2019! that's 1/14, although i got impatient and posted it now--in my defense, it's enki day in japan. this fic is a little different from my others in that it doesn't really have a plot or end goal, but i hope you like it anyway. i had a lot of fun writing completely shameless fluff


End file.
